A Twist In My Story
by love me SILLIE
Summary: One vampire. One pixie. One messed up story.
1. Garnet

a/n: First off, I do not own Twilight! Second off, this is my first Twilight Fanfic. So..uh..enjoy!

_A Twist In My Story_

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

I could tell that Garnet Willowby was out of place when she made her first steps in Forks Highschool.

Her gait was one that even the most skilled dancer would envy. Garnet's steps were light and airy yet they made her seem confident. Her frame was thin and frail but she had a strong manner about her. Garnet had to reach a height of five feet ten inches, only stopping two inches before she reached my height. All of her features had a pixie-like aspects to her, even more so than Alice. She possessed a tone of pale skin that almost matched mine. Pale blonde tresses fell in long ringlets that framed her face. Striking blue eyes were planted on her face that resembled the wide hues of a frightened doe. One incident when she pushed her hair behind her ear I discovered that she a slight point to them. Though what I found the oddest was that a deep blue aura hung around her anywhere she went and that her thoughts were enveloped in a mass of waves.

The first time I spotted her an unfamiliar over took my nostrils. I had been expecting the florally placid scent that every girl in Forks. Instead I was greeted with an oceanic scent. Garnet's scent reminded me of the ocean. Then I caught sight of her. It sounds piggish to say but I enjoyed catching sight of Garnet. She cut herself a path through the mass of students eyeing her but never once gave them the satisfaction of lifting her head up.

My eyes were plastered to her as I watched her cross the parking lot and make her way towards the office. When she was about to the open the glass door she craned her head back to glance directly at me. Her stare was so intense that it caught me off guard. I turned my head down and waited until I heard the door click softly shut behind her to even make the tiniest movement of my head.

It was Alice who noticed the odd behavior. She pranced over to me and lightly touched my arm. "You only ever acted that way around..." Her words hung harshly in the air though her tone was soft.

I forced my composure to stay perfect as I rattled out a reply, "She's exactly like...Isabella." I declared. "I can't detect her thoughts. She smells so intoxicating. It's cliche to believe that this is happening again." My tone was obviously laced with frustration.

"If this helps the cause I can almost nothing of her future. Everything I get on her is fuzzy and it is highly frustrating to me." Alice brightly told me.

"Her emotions." Jasper absently said. "Disgust, amusement, awe, happiness, distaste. It's a rush." He declared.

"Who cares." Emmett burst into the conversation. "We've got other things to worry about."

"For once you are correct." I mumbled.

Our group of five slowly migrated from the parking lot towards the buildings that homed our next classes.

* * *

On my way to my first period class I decided to peek into the other students minds to see their first impressions on Garnet. From the majority of the boys perverted thoughts flowed into this mind while the girls were attempting to conjure up plans to falter her beauty. The teachers thoughts made me wish I had the will to close my minds to these thoughts.

I shook my head in disgust as I entered the English classroom. A few heads stared at the door as I entered but soon went back to whatever they had been doing. I wove my way through the lines of desks then took a seat in the desk located farthest away from the front of the class. To occupy myself until class started I began to recite the alphabet backwards in Portuguese.

A small gasp stopped me when I reached the letter D. Looking around I directed my eyes to the spot where everyone else had their's glued. Garnet stood at the front of the classroom quietly conversing with the teacher, Mr. Fletcher. All of the stares; jealous, awe struck, envious, admiring were directed towards Garnet.

Mr. Fletcher finally tore his gaze from Garnet then looked at the class. "Good morning everyone," He dully greeted us. All of us murmured a greeting back. "I would like you to all welcome Garnet Willowby to our school."

Garnet lifted a hand and gave us all a weak wave before saying, "Hello." in a foreign lilt I didn't recognize.

"You may go take a seat next to Edward." Mr. Fletcher gently told her as he pointed to the empty space beside myself.

She nodded her head in confirmation before leaving his side. It took her only a few seconds to clear the length of the room. When she reached my- I mean our desk she slid her bag off of her bony shoulder and let it hit the ground with a dull thump. Thin fingers pulled the chair out far enough so that she could easily slid into it.

"Hello," I quietly murmured.

"Hey." Her clear tone responded.

The rest of class was spent in silence.

* * *

"She frustrates me!" I cried out angrily as Alice, Jasper, and I made our way to the Volvo. We had all just finished first period and were promptly leaving school. I couldn't bare to be around Garnet Willowby any longer. Only after fifty minutes of being seated next to her and I was desperately gripping onto the little sanity I had left.

"Edward," Alice soothingly spoke my voice. "there is no reason to be acting like this. Garnet is just another girl."

"One that I felt like ripping to shreds! Why is this happening to me again!?!" I demanded through clenched teeth. "I've just have to get away."

As I entered the car I felt a wave of calmness rush through my body, it worked for a moment. Then I turned back to Jasper and glared. The sense of calmness went away and I was left with my own insanity.

Once everyone was in I took off in a rush. I was yearning to get as far away from the mysterious girl. Any distance between her and I would do, I just wanted to get away. My speed soon passed one hundred miles per hour as I raced home. It took only five short minutes to reach out mansion.

I left my bag in the car, not bothering to complete the single assignment Mr. Fletcher had assigned. Esme seemed only the tiniest bit surprised to see three of her children busting through the door. I murmured a hello before taking the stairs up to my room three at a time.

In my room I started to scavenge around, looking for something I had tucked away. I had hidden the object so well that I barely remembered where I had hidden it. Finally, I slid the De Buzzi CD I had out of a case and found the bottle cap. It was the only memory of Bella I had allowed myself to keep. While clenching it tightly in my hand I listened to everyone's thoughts.

Alice's mind was focused on all the possible reasons as to why she was having a hard time pinpointing Garnet's future. In the deep depths she was worried about me. I scowled and focused on Jasper. He was relaxed to be back in the comfort of our home but worrying about Alice. Typical. Carlisle was absolutely fascinated by what Alice had told him. Esme was worried about me. I growled. I could take care of myself.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming." I slipped the bottle cap into my pocket, rose from my spot, and headed into the living room.

"Tell me about...Garnet." He coaxed me.

I sighed before nodding. I went for twenty minutes, talking about all the things I had noted about her. I scold myself now, realizing how obsessed I sounded about this random stranger. When I finished Carlisle nodded.

"I don't think Garnet is human." His honey tone concluded.

"What?" Four surprised tones echoed.

"From what I've gathered about this Garnet she perfectly fits the description of a legend that many have long forgotten." Carlisle explained.

"And?" I pressed.

"These legends are of magical woodland creatures that devote themselves to a single element. They are gentle creatures who mean no harm but lean towards the mischievous side. The magic they study can be deadly. It is also rumored that their blood is the purest of any creature which is why at one time they were vampire's slaves." He slowly filled me in.

"These creatures are called?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"Fey." Carlisle instantly replied.

I suppressed a laugh. "You mean like the little pixies parents read about in an attempt to get their children to fall asleep?"

"Exactly what I mean." He replied.

"You can't be serious." I retorted. "First vampires, then werewolves, and now..pixies!" I let out a cold laugh.

Was I possibly falling for a pixie?


	2. Meeting By The Lake

I needed the night to think. After Carlisle told me that my possible love interest had the potential of being a pixie I was off the walls, literally. I didn't need to deal with any of this. All I wanted was to go through another senior in peace, then again that is highly impossible when you're a vampire. Though I had a ribbon of hope but now it had been torn to shreds.

To get my mind off of Garnet I had played every CD I owned. I kept myself entrapped in my room for I didn't want to be bothered. Every honored my wishes and didn't come within a three foot radius of my room. For a few hours I was content to have music flowing in my ears. Around nightfall I grew restless.

Out of nowhere I had the sudden urge to run. I flicked my stereo off and then leaped out of the window. My feet pressed hard against the ground as I ran as fast as I could. Everything around me became as a blur as I pushed myself to run faster. I ran like this for at least thirty minutes.

When I skidded to a halt I looked around. I had ran somewhere deep in the depths of the forest. Many Sitka trees surrounded me then I discovered a shimmering lake placed in the middle of the mess of trees. I took a few steps until I was at the very edge of the sparkling water.

"Hello." I heard a beautiful tone softly call.

_No...I'm simply hearing things._ I told myself as I stared down at the water. _She isn't here._ I tried to soothe myself. For a few moments nothing was heard and I really began to think that I had never heard the voice.

"I'm still here." Her soft tone sound amused as she spoke beside me.

Without looking at her I asked, "How did you find me?" The words came out slowly.

"I wasn't looking for you." She instantly defended herself. "I came here to see the lake."

"Why?" I snapped, barely able to keep myself calm. I refused to crane head to side and look at the beautiful face of Garnet. Like it wasn't already hard enough to resist her intoxicating smell.

"Small bodies of water soothe me." Garnet concluded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There are so many other rivers, lakes, streams." I offered.

Garnet quietly laughed. "I get the feeling that I make you uncomfortable." She stated.

"No, you don't." I instantly shot back.

"Then why haven't you looked me at the me the whole entire time we've been talking?" Her amused tone shot back.

"I can look at you at any given moment." I challenged her, sounding like a stubborn toddler.

"Then look at me." Garnet simply said.

I slowly craned my head to the side to see that Garnet stood no more then a foot away from me. Her eyes were wide and a deep blue, nose finely curved, cheek bones set high, everything about her exotic and pixie-like. She adorned a light blue sundress, nothing else. Her ringlets cascaded down her back. The first thing I asked was, "Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head causing her curls to go astray. "I don't get cold." Garnet simply stated.

"That's odd." I said.

In return I received a coy smile. "A lot of things about me are odd." She replied.

"The world is odd." I dully confirmed.

A light laugh came from Garnet. "Well said."

"You're new here."

"Obviously."

I scowled, she made things so hard. "Why did you come to Forks? It's the dullest place in the continental U.S." I observed.

"For the rain." Garnet answered.

"For the rain." I repeated.

"For the rain." She said again.

"Rain is so fascinating because..." I left the question hang for Garnet to answer.

"All forms of water are beautiful." Garnet finished.

I eyed her suspiciously then asked, "You enjoy the company of water?"

"Very much."

"Is there a logical reason behind your fetish or are you just fascinated with...water?"

She thought for a moment. "The reason doesn't matter." She finally answered. "Enough about me, I think the only thing I know of you are called Edward Cullen."

"What would you like to know?"

"Your full name." Garnet answered.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I told her.

"Your family."

"My adoptive parents are Doctor Carlise and Esme Cullen. My blood siblings are Emmett and Alice Cullen. The other adoptive kids are the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Quite the family." Garnet replied, a small smile on her face.

"Indeed," I had to conceal a smile. "What about yours?"

"My what?"

"Isn't the topic of this conversation family?" I teased.

"Oh." She said. "My mother and father abandoned me when I was an infant. I remained with my grandmother until this year when I moved to Forks." Her calm tone explained.

"Which means you live alone." I stated.

"Correct."

"That seems...dangerous." I finally finished.

"A lot of things in the world are dangerous." She said. "But you don't see me running from them, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Garnet leaned forward, placed a soft kiss on my cheek, then darted off.

I shook my head then let my hand touch the spot Garnet had kissed me. "What was it for?" I wondered aloud.

In a daze I turned back towards the direction of my house and darted off. As I ran I swore that I heard the light laughter of Garnet. I laughed at myself, knowing that I was slowly loosing my sanity.

When I reached the mansion the moon hung high in the sky. Conversing with Garnet must have wasted at least an hour or two. Awaiting me at the back of the house was Alice. She had a taunting look plastered onto her face as she awaited for me to climb the steps. "Yes?" I asked.

"You were with Garnet." It was not a question, a simple statement.


End file.
